Professeur Layton : la Troisième Trilogie - Partie Un
by Kourj
Summary: Londres, peu après la terrible attaque de Clive et sa machine. Alors que la capitale panse doucement ses plaies, de nouveaux événements font frémir le pays... Animaux déchiquetés dans les prés, corps sans vie au bord des routes... Tout laisse à penser que le coupable est un animal sauvage. Mais le Professeur Layton, lui, est convaincu que cette affaire est plus complexe que ça...
1. Prologue

**Fiction se déroulant après Le destin perdu /!\ Spoilers au cours de l'histoire /!\**

**Ceci est la première partie de ce qui constituera une Troisième Trilogie des jeux PL... D'ici un peu de temps. Cette première partie est une sorte de premier jeu, si vous voulez. J'ai mis un rated assez élevé, car il y aura des scènes qui pourraient choquer les âmes sensibles. Les personnages appartiennent à Level-5, non à moi, mais je pense que vous vous en doutiez, non ?... En espérant que ce court prologue vous plaira ~**

La voiture roulait silencieusement sur l'asphalte, au milieu des champs. Le ciel était d'un noir d'encre, les nuages cachant la lune pourtant pleine, et seule la lumière jaune des phares éclairait la route. A l'intérieur du véhicule se trouvaient deux personnes, un homme et une femme. On leur donnait une soixantaine d'années, au vu de leurs chevelures blanchissantes et de leurs visages légèrement ridés. L'homme conduisait, les yeux fixés devant lui derrière ses lunettes à monture argentée. La femme regardait le paysage, ses yeux verts exprimant une profonde mélancolie.

"Chéri, sommes nous bientôt arrivés ? Il se fait tard, et Julie nous attend...

- D'ici une trentaine de minutes, nous serons chez elle.

- Tant mieux, tant mieux, fit-elle avec un air de dégoût. Oh, chéri, je suis tellement soulagée de quitter enfin Londres ! J'étais tellement stressée, tout le temps, et voilà que cet immonde personnage avec son horrible machine a...

- Je sais, je sais. J'ai eu tort de t'emmener là-bas. Nous serons bien mieux chez notre fille. Une chance qu'elle ait accepté de nous héberger durant quelques temps... Son petit village dans l'Essex est bien tranquille, avec des habitants très sympathiques, m'a-t 'elle dit. D'ailleurs..."

Mais sa femme ne l'écoutait plus. Elle avait tourné son regard vers le paysage, qui défilait derrière les vitres. Les champs s'étendaient à perte de vue, teintés de gris dans la nuit. Çà et là, des bosquets parsemaient la plaine de taches noires. Un paysage qu'elle trouvait inquiétant et attirant à la fois. Soudain, la voiture se souleva légèrement, comme ayant roulé sur une pierre, ou un branche peut-être. Elle reporta son attention vers l'extérieur, toujours aussi rêveuse. Si elle avait baissé le regard quelques secondes de plus, elle ne l'aurait pas vue. Cette ombre qui disparaissait derrière un bosquet bordant la route. Cette ombre qu'elle avait entr'aperçue seulement, ne lui ayant laissé le temps de déterminer l'animal à qui elle appartenait.

" Chéri, murmura la femme d'une voix tendue, il y avait quelque chose sur le bord de la route.

- Sans doute un chat ou un renard, soupira son mari, de l'air las d'un homme habitué aux peurs idiotes de sa compagne.

- C'était bien plus gros qu'un renard.

- Alors un chien errant."

Comprenant que cette discussion était inutile, car l'animal devait déjà être loin, elle préféra couper court à la conversation en fermant les yeux et en posant la tête sur son dossier. Elle se laissa alors bercer par le bruit du moteur et des roues sur le goudron. Elle se sentait prête à dormir, quand son mari freina brusquement. Elle aurait été projetée contre le pare-brise si sa ceinture ne l'avait pas retenue, lui coupant le souffle un court instant. Mais elle se redressa bien vite, le cœur battant. Son mari s'était arrêté brusquement, et était sorti de la voiture rapidement. Elle le vit, se penchant pour observer, à la lumière des phares, l'obstacle qui lui avait coupé la route. La femme se détacha également, et sortit à son tour, rejoignant l'homme. Elle crut apercevoir un animal. Un gros animal, ensanglanté avec une fourrure noire en désordre.

" Derrick, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un animal ? Il s'est fait renversé ?"

Son mari ne répondit pas. Il était blême, les yeux écarquillés. De stupeur, ou de peur ?

" Derrick?"

Elle arriva enfin près de lui. Elle entendit alors ce qu'il murmurait.

" Sainte Marie, mère de Dieu..."

Elle eut alors peur. Redoutant ce qu'elle allait voir, elle baissa les yeux sur l'animal. Et poussa un cri. "L'animal" avait des membres pâles, distordus, maculés de sang. Son visage avait été déchiqueté, il ne restait une bouillie rougeâtre du côté gauche. Un œil avait été épargné, le droit. L'iris bleu, grand ouvert, fixait le couple, déjà voilé. Les longs cheveux noirs étaient étalés sur la route, certaines mèches arrachées. La poitrine et le ventre avaient également été réduits en bouillie. Une odeur putride s'élevait dans l'air, propre aux cadavres plutôt récents.

" Emily... C'est une femme. Une femme !"

L'interpellée eut un haut-le-cœur.

" Il faut que l'un d'entre nous prenne la voiture pour aller prévenir... Et que l'autre reste ici, avec le corps !

- Non. La personne qui a fait ça pourrait encore être dans les parages. Prenons la voiture tous les deux. D'ici quelques minutes, nous trouverons sans doute un commissariat."

Emily hocha la tête, et suivit son mari qui retournait à l'intérieur de la voiture, avec un sentiment de vague nausée. Lorsque le voiture redémarra et passa à côté de la victime, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil au corps.

Il n'était pas nécessaire d'être légiste pour voir que cette femme avait déchiquetée par un animal. Et, avec effroi, elle repensa à la créature qu'elle avait vue, au bord de la route.


	2. Chapitre 1

Le train filait au milieu de la campagne, traversant en flèche les plaines et les champs. Depuis déjà deux heures, le véhicule était parti de Londres, marquant deux arrêts, le premier à Northampton, et le second dans une petite ville sans grand intérêt. Il s'arrêterait encore dans la gare de Carlisle, avant d'atteindre sa destination finale, Edinburg. Fort heureusement pour les voyageurs, il n'était guère ralenti par la fine couche neige qui couvrait le sol, peu dense en ce début de mois de décembre. Ils craignaient toutefois un amas de flocons plus épais un peu avant Carlisle, où la région était plus montagneuse, et les températures en général plus fraîches qu'à Londres. Mais pour l'instant, à l'intérieur des compartiments assez spacieux, il régnait une ambiance tranquille et détendue. Un groupe d'hommes d'affaires jouaient aux cartes en partageant un whisky, un couple disputait une partie d'échecs, quelques personnes parlaient entre elles tandis que d'autres lisaient romans ou journaux. Enfin, certaines se contentaient de somnoler, bercées par les mouvements du train, ou de regarder le paysage par les fenêtres. Parmi elles, deux personnes auxquelles nous nous intéressons, et dont nous allons parler sans plus tarder.

La première était une jeune fille d'environ quinze ans, aux cheveux châtains bouclés attachés à l'aide d'un ruban rouge. Elle avait la peau pâle, de grands yeux noirs, et portait une robe orange et blanche sous une courte cape rouge à capuche. Le regard fixé sur l'extérieur qui défilait, elle arborait un air réjoui, teinté toutefois d'une légère anxiété, comme toujours lorsqu'elle voyageait avec son père adoptif.

Le-dit père était la seconde personne. La première chose que l'on remarquait chez lui était sans doute aucun son chapeau, un grand haut-de-forme brun foncé, orné d'un ruban rouge, chapeau dont il ne se séparait jamais. Il portait sinon une tenue simple, un vêtement orange sous une veste brune, et un pantalon de même couleur. Ses yeux étaient noirs également. On apercevait quelques mèches de cheveux qui dépassaient de son haut-de-forme, d'une couleur châtain teintée de nuances rousses. Il était lui aussi tourné vers la fenêtre, mais son regard semblé voilé, comme s'il était absent. En réalité, il était plongé dans ses pensées. Il avait reçu, il y avait de cela un peu plus de deux semaines, une lettre de son apprenti, Luke Triton. Ce dernier lui avait écrit, non seulement pour lui donner de ses nouvelles, mais également pour l'informer de certains événements, étranges d'après lui, qui se déroulaient près de son nouveau lieu de vie. C'était la raison pour laquelle le Professeur, après avoir pris un congé et téléphoné à Luke pour le prévenir de son arrivée prochaine, avait sauté dans un train avec la ferme intention de voir de quoi il en retournait. Il se rappelait très bien de la première lettre que le jeune garçon lui avait adressée, quelques années plutôt. Si Luke lui faisait part d'un "nouveau mystère à résoudre", c'était que cela devait être important. Le gentleman espérait que ce n'était toutefois pas trop grave, et espérait que la situation n'avait pas empiré durant le temps, plutôt long, qu'il avait mis à quitter Londres. Ce n'était pas à cause de son travail; ses collègues et supérieurs connaissaient son habitude de toujours partir n'importe où et n'importe quand, dès qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange, et ils lui permettaient volontiers de quitter l'université de Gressenheller quelques jours. Mais, ces derniers temps, Layton devait également s'occuper de quelque chose. On pourrait même dire, de quelqu'un.

Le coupable de la destruction de plusieurs quartiers de la capitale anglaise allait bientôt être jugé, dans quelques mois, le temps que les juges examinent son dossier. Mais la punition ne faisaient quasiment pas de doutes. Attaque terroriste causant la mort de dizaine de personnes, retenue du premier ministre Bill Hawks en otage, enlèvement de nombreuses personnes, faux et usages de faux, la liste était longue et condamnerait certainement le responsable à la perpétuité. Certains parlaient même de la peine de mort. Les Londoniens s'en réjouissaient, après ce que cet homme avait causé. Les reconstructions des quartiers avaient commencé, Dimitri Allen condamné à quelques années de détention. Si certains habitants avaient quitté la ville, les autres étaient restés, et n'attendaient plus que le coupable, cet homme dont on parlait dans tous les journaux, dont on prononçait le nom avec dégoût et horreur dans les rues soit mis hors d'état de nuire. Mais, même s'il le savait coupable, qu'il avait commis des monstruosités, le Professeur ne comptait pas le laisser mourir. Il connaissait la raison des ses actes, savait ce qu'il avait enduré, et, surtout, il sentait qu'au fond il n'était pas mauvais. Ayant ressenti lui aussi une profonde tristesse lors de l'accident du laboratoire de recherche - qui coûta la vie aux parents de Clive ainsi qu'à l'amour de sa vie, Claire Folley-, il souhaitait lui aussi que le vrai coupable soit puni. Mais dans les règles, devant un tribunal et des jurés. Seulement, leur cher Premier Ministre ne se laisserait pas confondre si facilement. Il travaillait donc activement, avec l'aide de Folliot et Spyrale, à trouver des preuves. Des preuves, qui, si elles ne disculperaient pas Clive, pourraient lui permettre d'avoir une peine moins lourde. Une tâche difficile, en somme, surtout que le-dit coupable ne souhaitait pas être aidé. Le Professeur avait finalement fait une pause dans ses recherches, et souhaitait que le "mystère" de Luke ne serait pas trop long à résoudre. Le temps comptait.

Il avait permis à Flora de l'accompagner. La jeune fille semblait vraiment tenir à venir avec lui, et il ne tenait pas à lui faire de la peine. De plus, elle serait sûrement ravie de revoir son amie Luke, qui lui manquait énormément.

Le train ralentit soudainement, visiblement à cause des flocons qui commencèrent à tomber du ciel.

" Le repas était délicieux. Vous cuisinez toujours aussi bien, Brenda."

Le Professeur reposa ses couverts dans son assiette, repu. La mère de Luke était une excellente cuisinière, et elle avait passé sa journée aux fourneaux, afin de préparer un copieux repas pour leurs hôtes. Elle accepta le compliment de Layton avec un sourire, puis commença à débarrasser la table. La pile d'assiettes et de couverts entre les mains, elle retourna en cuisine.

" Content que cela t'ait plus, Hershel. Le voyage ne fut pas trop fatiguant, j'espère ?

- Un peu long", admit le Professeur.

D'un point de vue géographique, le nord de l'Ecosse n'était guère éloigné de Londres. Pour faire le trajet de l'un à l'autre, en revanche, il fallait compter presque une journée de voiture, plusieurs heures de train ou de ferry. Le voyage était donc effectivement long, en particulier lorsque l'on conduisait.

Brenda revint à table, apportant cinq tasses avec des soucoupes et des cuillères, une théière, du lait, du sucre et des petits biscuits. Le silence régna quelques minutes, tandis que tous dégustèrent le thé anglais. Dans le lointain, une église sonna les huit heures du soir. Flora et Luke commencèrent à discuter entre eux à voix basse, ponctuant leurs phrases de légers rires. Comme il l'avait prédit, les deux enfants avaient été ravis de se retrouver. Tous avaient donc un sourire réjoui aux lèvres. Mais Luke n'avait pas encore parlé du "mystère" à son mentor, et ce dernier commençait à être un peu perplexe. S'ils voulaient résoudre l'affaire au plus vite, il lui semblait qu'il valait mieux parler de la chose maintenant, afin de s'attaquer au problème dès le lendemain. Il s'en voulait de devoir briser l'ambiance chaleureuse qui régnait, mais il n'avait guère le choix. Reposant sa tasse, il s'éclaircit un peu un voix, avant de demander:

" Pardonnez mon impatience, mais, d'après Luke, il se déroulerait ici des phénomènes... Étranges. Pouvez vous m'en dire plus ?"

Un silence gêné régna sur la tablée durant quelques secondes. Luke et son père échangèrent un regard, puis Clark soupira, avant de commencer:

" Je me doutais bien que cela t'intéresserait... En fait, il s'agit de problèmes ayant eu dans des élevages près d'ici... Tu sais que, dans la région, il y a de nombreux élevages, de vaches, moutons et autres. Jusqu'ici, nous avons eu très peu de problèmes avec les animaux sauvages, car ils étaient bien protégés. Mais depuis quelques temps, une dizaine de jours, nous retrouvons des... Des cadavres. Enfin, des corps d'animaux.

- Et c'est tout? demanda Flora, avec toutefois une lueur un peu inquiète dans les yeux.

- Habituellement, les animaux attaquent des bêtes d'élevage assez petites. Des moutons, ce genre de choses. Là, ce sont des bœufs, vaches, des animaux normalement capables de se défendre lors des attaques. Et puis, les clôtures sont retrouvées arrachées, la terre complètement retournée... Personne ne sait ce que c'est, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que cet animal est bien plus dangereux qu'un loup. Et puis, elle se contente de les réduire en charpie. Elle ne les mange pas. Elle ne fait pas ça pour se nourrir." Il marqua une pause.

"Il y a cinq jours, une jeune fille a raconté s'être retrouvée face une créature extraordinaire... Elle la décrit comme une sorte de loup gigantesque, aux mâchoires énormes et aux yeux rouges. La bête l'aurait regardée avant de s'enfuir. Personne ne l'a crue, mais les gens commencent à avoir peur."

Il secoua la tête.

" Nous nous faisons sans doute des idées, mais Luke et moi commencions à nous demander si...

- S'il ne s'agissait pas de la bête du Gévaudan, le coupa Luke d'un air sombre. Sauf que ce ne sont pas des hommes, mais des bêtes qui se font attaquer.

- La... La bête du quoi ? intervint Flora d'un voix anxieuse, intriguée et, peut-être, aussi un peu effrayée.

- La bête du Gévaudan est... C'est une sorte de légende, mais qui a, hélas, réellement eu lieu. Il y a deux siècles environ, en France, une étrange créature ( Du moins, on suppose que c'était un animal ) s'est mise à attaquer des personnes, les déchiquetant affreusement. Elle non plus, elle ne faisait pas ça pour se nourrir. On a même soupçonné des hommes, ou une punition de quelque Entité, mais ces événements ont pris fin lorsqu'on a tué une sorte de loup. Depuis, il n'en reste qu'un souvenir sinistre. C'est bien cela, Hershel ?

- Exactement. Et je trouve comme vous que les événements d'ici et ceux de France ont des similitudes... Troublantes. Mais la Bête a sévit, comme tu l'as dit, il y a plusieurs dizaines d'années. Comment aurait-elle pu parvenir à notre époque ? Elle aurait pu certes survivre, et avoir une longue vie, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi n'a-t'elle plus attaqué durant deux siècles? Et, s'il s'agit d'une sorte de "ruse" de sa part, en voulant endormir la méfiance des hommes, pourquoi attaque-t'elle maintenant des animaux? Sans compter que l'Ecosse se trouve bien loin de cette région de France, et qu'elle aurait eu des difficultés à l'atteindre..."

Il termina sa tasse de thé.

" Il est vrai qu'il y a quelques similitudes. La fille, par exemple, qui dit avoir vu la créature; en France également, une jeune fille a vu la Bête sans se faire tuer*. Mais ce sont les animaux dont elle s'occupait qui l'ont sauvée. Ici, la créature s'est contentée de la fixer, sans même s'approcher; pourquoi ?... Si cette fille dit vrai, alors cette créature a peut-être été dressée, ce qui la rend plus dangereuse encore que celle du Gévaudan. Mais qui l'aurait fait, et dans quel but ?...

- Les indices sont minces, commenta Clark. Il se peut aussi que ce ne soit qu'un animal errant, et que nous nous soyons affolés pour rien..."

Il se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter les autres convives.

" Nous verrons cela demain. Cette nuit, il y aura d'autres attaques, et nous verrons sans doute ça dans le journal. Hershel, Flora, vous devez être fatigués. Vous devriez aller dormir."

Comprenant que son ami mettait ainsi fin à la conversation, le Professeur se leva, suivit de Flora et Luke, et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée. En se couchant, il songea au récit du père Luke, et songea que cette histoire était décidément bien étrange...

Hershel se réveilla de bonne heure le lendemain. Décidé à en savoir plus sur cette affaire, il s'habilla rapidement et sortit. Il faillit percuter Luke, qui l'attendait visiblement dans le couloir.

" Oh... Bonjour, Luke, fit-il avec un sourire, et en inclinant son chapeau.

- Bonjour, Professeur, marmonna-t'il, l'air effrayé.

- Quelque chose ne va pas? s'enquit son mentor, inquiet de le voir aussi apeuré.

- Ce n'est rien. C'est juste que... "Il soupira. "Je suis inquiet à propos de cette histoire. Cela peut ne pas sembler si grave, mais... C'est une sorte d'intuition, vous voyez? Mon père dit que ce n'est rien, qu'il ne faut pas se faire de soucis, mais il disait la même chose lors des attaques du spectre...

- Il était menacé par Descole, lui rappela son mentor.

- Je sais, mais... Une nouvelle Bête du Gévaudan, ce ne serait pas plus étrange de ce que nous avons déjà vu, pas vrai ?

- Effectivement, mon garçon... Je m'inquiète aussi. J'espère que cette affaire ne prendra pas de trop grandes proportions... Dans tous les cas, je ne pense pas que "la Bête" s'arrête à des animaux d'élevage...

- Votre célèbre intuition vous parle, hein ?

Les deux amis échangèrent un sourire, avant de se diriger côte à côte vers la cuisine. Clark et Brenda se trouvaient déjà là, en train de prendre leur café. Ils les saluèrent, et la mère de Luke se leva afin de préparer le thé, tandis qu'eux s'assirent.

" Tiens, Hershel, j'ai été cherché le journal ce matin. Je ne l'ai pas encore lu, mais ils doivent parler des attaques dedans."

Il poussa les feuilles imprimées vers son ami, qui s'en empara. Aussitôt qu'il posa les yeux sur la première, il sut que son intuition était confirmée. Au fur et à mesure qu'il lut l'article, son inquiétude augmenta.

" Alors, demanda Clark, ils ont encore retrouvé des vaches mortes dans un champs ?..."

Hershel leva les yeux vers lui, interdit.

" Il s'agit d'une femme, Clark. D'une femme..."

**Merci à mes deux chers reviewers dont les commentaires m'ont fait chaud au cœur ^^ Je précise au passage que mon rythme d'écriture est assez, euh, chaotique ? On va dire ça. Donc je ne sais pas si je pourrais sortir des chapitre régulièrement, avec les cours et tout ça. J'essaie de poster dès que je peux :33**


	3. Chapter 2

La salle était sombre, éclairée seulement par la lumière d'un projecteur à diapositives qui ronronnait au milieu de la pièce, attendant qu'on l'utilise. Elle sentait le renfermé, comme la plupart des salles en sous-sol que l'on aérait peu. Il n'y avait aucune décoration sur les murs. Tous les quatre étaient blancs, d'un blanc légèrement jauni par la poussière et l'humidité. Le mobilier consistait en une dizaine de tables en bois à deux places, avec les chaises assorties, avec des dossiers en bois, peu confortables. Si les membres de Scotland Yard veillaient à ce que les salles accueillant les civils soient propres et d'une beauté relative, il en allait autrement pour les salles qu'utilisaient seulement les policiers. Une vingtaine de personnes se trouvaient dans la salle, déjà assis. Quelques-uns d'entre eux discutaient à voix basse avec leurs voisins, jetant de temps à autre un regard vers l'horloge murale, unique ornement de la pièce. Installés près de l'appareil, on ne pouvait que remarquer l'inspecteur Chelmey et son collègue Barton. Un jeune homme, fixant d'un oeil froid la pièce sombre, se tenait debout à quelques pas d'eux, les bras croisés devant lui, les sourcils froncés, dans une attitude exprimant le dédain et l'impatience.

Sur le cadran de l'horloge, l'aiguille la plus courte se plaça sur le chiffre deux, tandis que la seconde, plus longue, rejoignait le nombre douze. L'inspecteur se leva, et se racla la gorge, réclamant l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes. Les discussions cessèrent, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

" Messieurs, Mesdames, bonjour à tous. Vous savez évidement pour quelle raison nous vous avons convoqués dans cette pièce. Vous êtes au courant de la découverte d'un cadavre, cette nuit, à à peine deux heures de route de Londres."

Il marqua une courte pause, laissant ses mots résonner dans le silence.

" Vous n'ignorez pas que ce cadavre nous trouble, en particulier à cause des circonstances de sa mort."

Il enclencha brusquement son appareil, et y inséra le premier cliché. On vit apparaître sur le mur l'image du cadavre, agrandie. Grâce à sa taille plus grande, elle permettait de mieux se rendre compte de l'atrocité qu'elle avait sans doute vécu, de son corps ravagé.

" La police, reprit Chelmey, a bien sûr passé en revue différentes possibilités afin d'expliquer la présence de ce cadavre, a cet endroit, et, surtout, pourquoi il était dans cette état. Et, bien que l'hypothèse d'un crime humain soit difficilement envisageable, nous avons tout de même fait quelque recherches sur cette piste."

Il inséra une nouvelle image, tandis qu'une policière se leva de sa chaise et vint le rejoindre. La jeune femme, blonde aux yeux verts, qui avait été chargée d'interroger les proches de la victime, se plaça à droite de l'image tremblotante qui s'affichait. On y voyait une jeune fille brune, avec un grand sourire.

" La victime s'appelait Emily Johnson, commença la blonde de Scotland Yard tandis que l'inspecteur faisait défiler différentes photos de la fille, sa famille et ses amis, sa maison et son lycée. Elle vivait à environ une heure de marche de l'endroit où son corps a été découvert. C'était une lycéenne normale, elle avait des notes acceptables dans toutes les matières, hormis en Histoire, elle avait de nombreux amis, et sortait avec un garçon plus âgé qu'elle d'un an, Rupert Prace.

- Les quels amis et petit ami s'étant bien sûr faits interroger, intervint un policier.

- Bien sûr, acquiesça la policière. Chacun d'entre eux a un bon alibi, il y a des témoins prêts à affirmer qu'ils ne pouvaient se trouver sur les lieux du crime. De toute façon, reprit-elle après un temps de réflexion, je ne pense pas qu'on aurait pu en vouloir à Emily pour quoi que ce soit. D'après les témoignages, elle était gentille, agréable et pleine d'énergie. Pas méchante pour deux sous.

- Et qu'en est-il de la famille? questionna un jeune homme, qui suivait le discours de la jeune femme avec intérêt.

- Ses parents sont divorcés. Son père est parti à l'étranger pour le travail, elle ne le voit pas beaucoup. Seulement pendant les vacances d'été, et il vient passer quelques jours à Londres de temps à autre, d'après la mère. La seule grand-mère qu'il lui reste se trouve en maison de retraite. Quand à la mère, elle s'est remariée il y a quelques années. Emily ne s'entendait, d'après elle, pas trop avec son beau-père. D'ailleurs..."

Elle s'interrompit.

" Selon sa mère, sa fille et son mari se disputaient souvent. Hier soir, vers dix-huit heures, la dispute aurait dégénérée. Emily serait partie de chez elle, d'où la présence de son corps au bord de la route. J'ai également interrogée ses amis. L'une, Jane, affirme qu'elle lui avait proposé de venir chez elle, si elle en avait marre de son beau-père au point de s'enfuir...

- Et donc, elle se rendait chez cette... Jane, au moment où quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, l'a attaquée, compléta l'inspecteur. Merci, agente Hurley, mais je ne pense pas que ce crime ait été commis par un homme...

- Il ne l'a pas été, trancha une voix assurée. Je suis sûr de pouvoir affirmer que 'l'agresseur' d'Emily n'était pas humain."

Thomas Hurson, trente et un ans, médecin légiste, s'avança en direction de Chelmey. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, circonspect.

" Vous en en êtes certain, Thomas? Pouvez-vous affirmer, preuves à l'appui, qu'il ne peut s'agir d'un crime... Humain?

- Il est vrai que, dans un cas comme celui-ci, il vaut mieux envisager toutes les hypothèses avant de se prononcer. Vous l'avez fait, et c'est tout à votre honneur, mais entre nous, vous êtes vous même convaincus qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une attaque humaine, n'est-ce pas?"

Personne ne répondit, ce qui eut l'air d'agacer légèrement Thomas. Il reprit, quelque peu irrité.

" Il suffit de jeter un oeil aux blessures pour comprendre. On remarque alors, sur les chairs qui n'ont pas été arrachées, des coupures profondes, à intervalles plus ou moins réguliers, qui rappellent une forme de mâchoire.

" Il y a également un autre détail intéressant. Sur le corps de la victime, en particulier près de ses blessures, il y a une sorte de bave, qui ressemble vaguement à de la salive.

" Ces éléments sont certes des preuves assez maigres. Malgré tout, les coupures et la bave précédemment évoquées tendent à montrer que cette jeune fille a été attaquée, et tuée, par un animal. Sans doute un animal proche du loup, à en juger par la taille de la "mâchoire". Toutefois, il semblerait qu'il soit bien plus grand."

Thomas termina son discours par un sourire narquois à l'intention des policiers qui le fixaient. Chelmey grogna intérieurement. Il détestait quand quelqu'un se montrait plus perspicace que ses agents, plus encore quand ce "quelqu'un" se montrait arrogant. Et même si aucun de ses hommes n'avait l'air de penser qu'Emily avait été tuée par 'quelqu'un', et non par 'quelque chose', il avait été agacé par le sentiment de supériorité dont faisait preuve le médecin légiste. Il allait lui demander de s'en aller, mais celui-ci partit avant qu'il en ait eu le temps. Bon débarras, songea l'inspecteur avec contentement. Il se racla la gorge.

" Bien... Comme nous nous en doutions, il ne s'agit pas d'un crime humain, mais de l'attaque d'un animal sauvage. Cet animal, quel qu'il soit, représente un danger pour les hommes, aussi devrons nous le... Neutraliser. Je vais me rendre avec Barton sur les lieux, afin d'avoir un aperçu plus net de la situation. Vous pouvez disposer."

" C'est tout de même étrange, cette histoire, Chef", fit remarquer inutilement Barton en se servant une tasse de thé.

Soupirant intérieurement, l'inspecteur leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant si son compagnon avait trouvé ça tout seul ou si on l'avait aidé. Il se força tout de même à marmonner un "Hmm", afin de meubler le silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Les deux hommes se trouvaient dans le bureau de Chelmey, Barton installé sur l'un des canapés verts, tandis que l'autre avait ouvert une valise à même le sol, y jetant tous les vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main. En effet, comme il pouvait avoir l'obligation de partir à tout moment du fait de son métier, il avait toujours une valise et de quoi s'habiller à disposition dans son bureau. Sa valise était à moitié pleine lorsqu'il entendit qu'on frappait à la porte. Abandonnant pour quelque temps ses préparatifs, il alla ouvrir, pestant contre "ces gens qui arrivent toujours au mauvais moment". Ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement lorsqu'il vit qui se trouvait à la porte. Deux civils qu'il aurait préféré ne pas voir débarquer, et qui avaient la fâcheuse habitude de se mêler des affaires de la police. Le sale morveux qui lui avait un jour sauté au visage alors qu'il enquêtait chez le docteur Schrader, et un homme qui portait toujours un chapeau passé de mode, et qui avait la détestable manie d'avoir toujours raison. Même s'ils s'entendaient un peu mieux depuis l'affaire du "Londres du futur", il n'empêchait que ces personnes commençaient à l'énerver sérieusement, à toujours empiéter sur ses affaires. D'ailleurs, Chelmey était certain que ces deux-là venaient pour lui parler de l'attaque de la nuit dernière.

" Messieurs, salua-t'il d'une voix grave, que puis-je faire pour vous?

- Inspecteur, répondit Layton en inclinant son haut-de-forme, avez-vous un instant?"

Chelmey les laissa entrer, poli malgré tout. Barton, en voyant Luke, se leva et se dirigea vers eux. Depuis peu, le jeune homme et le policier avaient noué une forte amitié. Lorsque l'inspecteur avait demandé à son acolyte des explications, ce dernier avait légèrement rougi et bafouillé un charabia incompréhensible; les seuls mots que Chelmey avait saisis étaient "archives" et "stationnement". Il avait laissé tombé. Layton se dirigea vers le bureau, et s'assit sur la chaise, face à l'inspecteur. Il attendit que celui-ci dise quelque chose, mais comme le silence s'éternisait, il commença.

" Inspecteur... Luke et moi sommes venus vous voir à propos de... L'attaque, de la nuit dernière.

- Je l'aurais parié, marmonna l'interpellé, avant de dire plus fort : Mais, voyez-vous, Scotland Yard s'occupe de l'affaire, et les civils n'ont pas à se mêler à notre enquête, à part pour les témoignages, bien sûr.

- Certes... Toutefois, je voulais vous prévenir que la bête ayant attaqué cette jeune fille est sans doute aussi responsable des carnages dans les élevages écossais. De plus, cette affaire m'a l'air d'être plus complexe qu'il n'y parait, et...

- Ecoutez, Layton. A partir de maintenant, cette affaire est du ressort de la police. Pas de civils. Je sais que vous tenez à vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas, mais je vous prierais cette fois-ci de vous abstenir. Cette... Chose est dangereuse.

- Très bien. Layton se leva, sous le regard de Chelmey, étonné de l'avoir si facilement convaincu. Viens, Luke. Nous allons commencer à enquêter de notre côté, et...

- Attendez."

L'inspecteur avait soudain compris qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Lors de l'affaire Dove, Layton et Luke avaient également "enquêté de leur côté". Et c'était eux qui avaient réussi à stopper Clive, à eux que les louanges avaient été adressés. Si cette affaire échappait également à la police, Scotland Yard risquait de perdre toute crédibilité. Et ça, c'était hors de question.

" Très bien. Vous allez venir avec nous, et enquêter de votre côté comme d'habitude. Toutefois, si vous découvrez quelque chose d'intéressant, vous êtes priés de m'en faire part. Immédiatement.

- Evidemment.

- Parfait. Vous avez des... Vêtements à emporter?

- Oui. Nous partons quand vous voulez."

Chelmey poussa un dernier soupir, et se leva, prenant son bagage. Suivi par Barton et les deux autres, il se dirigea vers le rez-de-chaussée, puis vers l'extérieur, où étaient garés les véhicules de la police.

" Agent Colby, veillez à ce que personne n'entre dans mon bureau", lança-t'il en passant au policier qui surveillait l'entrée. Puis, sans attendre la réponse de ce dernier, il sortit de sa poche les clés de sa voiture, et ouvrit le coffre.

"C'est pas vrai! Ils sont ENCORE partis sans moi!"

Brenda soupira, l'air lasse. Il était à peine deux heures de l'après-midi, et elle avait déjà hâte d'aller se coucher. Les cris de la jeune fille lui donnait la migraine.

La veille au soir, Hershel leur avait fait part, à elle et Clark, de son intention d'aller enquêter sur "la Bête". Il avait également demandé si Luke pouvait l'accompagner. Au départ, Brenda avait refusé, craignant que l'affaire s'avère dangereuse. Mais son mari était d'accord, et elle avait fini par céder. Comme les deux enfants étaient déjà couchés, Layton avait réveillé Luke, et lui avait expliqué la situation. Ils avaient fait leurs valises, et Clark les avaient conduits en voiture jusqu'à Londres. Seulement, le Professeur ne tenait pas à partir avec sa fille adoptive.

" Je regrette de devoir encore une fois l'abandonner, mais cette histoire me semble trop dangereuse."

Il avait demandé à ses deux amis de la garder et de s'en occuper. Comme ils approuvaient, il était parti sans plus tarder, s'excusant seulement de son séjour écourté. Et, le lendemain matin, Flora s'était réveillée. Les premiers temps, Brenda et Clark -qui venait de rentrer de sa virée nocturne-, lui avaient simplement dit que les deux autres n'étaient pas réveillés. Seulement, à midi passé, ils furent obligés d'admettre que le Professeur et son apprenti étaient partis sans elle. Cela avait plongé la jeune fille dans une fureur telle qu'elle hurlait depuis plusieurs heures, et ne décolérait pas. Rouge de fureur, encore en chemise de nuit et robe de chambre, pas coiffée et les bras croisés sur la poitrine, elle était si terrifiante que les deux adultes avaient à peine osé bougé. Ils avaient découvert, à leurs dépens, que la jeune fille si adorable en temps normal pouvait se transformer en véritable furie.

**Merci à tous et toutes pour vos commentaires, qui me font vraiment plaisir :3~ Je m'excuse pour le rythme de publication un peu (beaucoup) chaotique, avec le lycée tout ça c'est difficile d'être régulière . Merci à tous en tout cas, en espérant que cette suite ne vous aura pas déçus. o/**


End file.
